i can't take it anymore!
by demiXxfanXxsinceXx4EVERXX
Summary: Nick is telling miley about a girl he cant get out of his head. Miley heart breaks while she is hearing him say that. Niley one shot...


I was putting my books in my locker, getting ready to go home. I was deep into thought.

"Boo!" nicks voice filled my ears and startled me. I turned to face him and smacked him. He rubbed his arm while laughing a bit. "Sorry Mi didn't mean to make you mad." I shook my head and closed my locker.

"Sure Nick but you did mean to scare me right?" I asked and walked away. Nick caught up with me quickly.

"Come on Miles...Don't get mad." He stopped me and turned me around. I was looking down trying to hide the smile that was on my face. "Miley look at me please." I did as told. He looked so shocked to see me smiling.

"Nick I was just messing with you." I told him with a sly smile.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" He threatens. I gave him a- sure- you -are look and ran off. I ran as fast as I could but it was no use because he caught up with me with no effort. The picked me up by the waist and started spinning me around in circles. I squealed in shocked and told him to put me down.

"Ok if you insist." He said before bringing me down on the ground. I started laughing and he soon joined in. When our laughing subsided he sat up. I sat up a bit confused.

"Nick is something wrong?" I asked concerned. He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Miley. It's just that I can't get this girl out of my head." I felt my heart break in two.

"Oh really so who is she?" I asked with a fake smile. He see it in his eyes he really liked this girl. I wanted to cry but I didn't.

"She's someone you know. And you'll meet her soon." I smiled a sad smile and got up. He got up too a bit confused at my sudden change in mood I presume.

"Hey I got to get going lots of homework. So see you later." I waved and walked to my house. As soon as I was far from sight I let my tears fall. I know I should be happy for him but I just can't bring myself to be happy knowing I'm going to lose him. Yeah I know we aren't a couple but I couldn't stop myself from hoping. I wiped my tears as I walked up my porch steps. I took a deep breath and walked inside my house.

"Hey Miley how was school?" My mom asked me. I shrugged and went up stairs. I entered my room and jump on my bead and just broke down. I cried my self to sleep that night. I didn't eat anything I really wasn't hungry. I sighed in relief when I realized the next day that I was Saturday.

I walk out to my balcony and just stared at the clouds. I heard someone calling my name. I looked around my room but there was no one there. I looked down and saw Nick there. I cursed under my breath.

"Hey Miles meet me in the park in ten please…" I nodded and he walked off. I went back inside. I picked out some jeans and a blue shirt. I put on my converse and brushed my hair. I walked down stairs and trough the door. It was a good thing that my mom wasn't in the living room.

I walked to the park and went to the swings. That's where Nick and I always hangout. I soon saw him sitting in a swing. As soon as I was there I sat next to him.

"Hey.." I said a bit quietly. I know what he is going to say.

"Mi why did you leave like that and don't tell me you had lots on homework because it was Friday." I looked down and debated with my self if I should tell him the truth or make up lie.

"Nick I-I couldn't take it any more." I gasped and covered my mouth. I ran away with out another word. Nick again caught up with me and grabbed my hand to stop me from going anywhere. I looked down avoiding his eyes.

"Miles look at me please." He lifted my head so that I could meet his gaze. "Miles what did you mean?" I turned my head away form his grasped.

"Nick I can't take hearing you talking about the girl you talk nonstop." I said and tried to hold back my tears.

"Miley if only you knew…" I hear him whisper. I looked up shocked and a bit mad.

"If only I knew what Nick? That you cant live without talking about her? That you are head over heals for her? That you only have eyes for her and…" My voice trailed off.

"And what Miles?" Nick asked walking closer to me. I looked down again not wanting to look at him is the eyes because I know I would spill everything if I did. Nick on the other hand wanted me to look him in the eyes so he lifted my head.

"And you don't see that…I am head over heals for you …" I removed my hand from his and started walking away only to be stopped again by Nick. I turned around and was shocked by hoe close he was. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Nick really what more do you want from me?" I asked. Nick got even closer if that was possible and he touched my cheek.

"Miles I want you.." I gave him a baffled look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Miley the girl I was talking about was you. You are the girl I can't get out of my head." Before I could react to what he just said. His lips were on mine, I was shocked at first but I soon started to kiss back. I pulled away with a big smile on my face.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that.." I said as I put my forehead on his and looked at him in the eyes.

"Miles I love you…" I smiled even wider when I heard him say those three words.

"I love you too…" I replied and kissed him again…

**The end….**

**Hey so what did you think?**

**This is my first one shot so please review and tell me what you think….**

**All you have to do is click the button ant the end of the page…**


End file.
